Pilot (The Internet World: The Adventures of Black and Blue episode)
"Pilot" is the first episode of The Internet World: The Adventures of Black and Blue written by MarioFan65. It was released on July 10, 2016‎. Characters *Black *Bixen *Dark *Blue *Professor Digital Transcript (At Black's house in the morning) *Black: Good morning sky. It been so good to be here. *Bixen: Good morning Black. *Black: Hi mom. *Dark: Ready for Graduation Day? *Black: Yes. My senior year is over. No more work. No more angry teachers. No more lazyless. And no more homework. *Bixen: Lucky boy. You're best friend will be at the graduation too. *Black: My best buddy. I wonder how Antarctica feels nowadays in the real-world. *Bixen: We live in the Internet World. A dimension filled with bots and androids. We are connected within' the Pass Program. *Black: Pass Program. Everyone has been talking about it for years. The Internet World God is very mean. His head is so big that he is like a planet in disguise. *Dark: Sonny boy, you're wasting your breakfast time. Come on and sit with us. *Black: Ok. Graduation is at 10am. Let's go. (At the kitchen room) *Black: Got any fish? *Dark: Yes. All here. (Fish is served) *Black: Yummy. *eat* *Bixen: This taste so good. *Black: I know mom. *Black: Feeling the max? *Black: Yes. All my point is good. (At the car) *Black: Let's go. *Bixen: Wait. Seat belt first. *Black: Okay. *put on seat belt* Now we can go. *Dark: Alright, let it. (Dark drives the car to the Graduation Ceremony at the Internet World Central Park) *Police #1: Come on people, if your child is graduating, go to the park section. *Police #2: Parents should report at the main entrance. (In the parking section) *Black: We're here. *Dark: Alright my boy. Sorry if we have to do this early. But you're ready to go. *Black: Alright dad. You know the drift. *Bixen: Let's go. The school is waiting for us. *Black: Let's move. (In the Graduation Ceremony) *Principal: Class of 20XX, we are very proud of your hard work. The stronger and harder of time you get. It is time for you to start your lifes and we will miss you for much for our love. I hope you can come back with us when you can visit during the future. And for now on. Go Penguins! *Everyone: *cheers* *Black: The moment i have been waiting for. *Blue: Hey Black. *Black: Blue, is that you? *Blue: Oh yeah. Look like we're out of school now. *Black: Look like we shredded our feathers out and look neat and clean. *Blue: We're adults now. We're not feathery like a chick. *Black: That's fine by me. *Blue: Best pals, right? *Black: Yes. *Blue: It's over now, is it? *Black: Yeah. I guess so. Maybe, maybe not. *Blue: We'll see. *Black: I'll be waiting. *Blue: Right back at ya. MORE TO COME Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Internet World: The Adventures of Black and Blue episodes Category:The Internet World: The Adventures of Black and Blue